gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Double-Action Revolver
|price = Free |unlock = Completing the Treasure Hunt |related = Heavy Revolver |image = DoubleActionRevolver-GTAV.png}} The Double-Action Revolver is a hidden unlockable weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a promotion for Red Dead Redemption II. It was added as part of The Doomsday Heist update, but was only available starting from December 15th, 2017 when the event commenced. Design The Double-Action Revolver is modeled after a . The weapon is gold-plated, and the stock seems to be made out of ivory. Performance This revolver deals 81 damage point per shot, which is high for a pistol, only exceeded (significantly) by the Heavy Revolver, its Mk II variant, and the Marksman Pistol. Contrary to the Heavy Revolver, it doesn't have a damage multiplier on vehicles. It retains its full power up to its maximal range, that is standard for a weapon (120m). It shoots much faster than the Heavy Revolver, barely less than 2 shots per seconds (like the Heavy Revolver, the player needs to actually press the trigger once per shot while on foot), giving it the second best raw damage per second of any pistol, second only to the AP Pistol, but retaining 100% of its power with range and suffering less from bullet spread. However, it is outclassed by most automatic weapons. Locations The Double-Action Revolver can be unlocked by completing a Treasure Hunt that begins once the player receives an email from "vanderlinde@eyefind.com". The player must follow the picture given to them on the email to a random search area, where the player must look for a handwritten note posted on the side of something. When the player finds the note and reads it, the treasure hunt will begin. The player must now go to three different locations around the map, each containing a clue the the final location of the treasure. The player must go to a ruined house on the waterfront by Sandy Shores, where a bloody shovel will be found next to an old chair. The player must go to a dead tree in Grapeseed, where an open gun case will be found leaning against the tree. Finally, the player must travel to a small cave within the Tongva Hills, where the corpse of a man will be found. Upon interacting with all three items, the location of the treasure will be revealed. The player can head to the location on their radar, which will lead them to another chest near two dead bodies and a shovel planted into the ground. Opening the chest will reveal the Double-Action Revolver, to which the player will take. The player can then complete a small mini challenge that is rewarded to the player alongside the revolver; the player must score 50 headshots on either players or NPCs to receive $250,000 in-game, as well as access to the special variant of the Double-Action Revolver in Red Dead Redemption II once the player links their Rockstar Games Social Club account with the game. Image Gallery In-Game Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official artwork promoting the Double-Action Revolver Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Bingo.png|A player picking up the revolver from the treasure chest Videos GTA Online - Secret Revolver Treasure Hunt & Challenge Red Dead Redemption 2 Trivia *A unique animation for putting away the Double-Action Revolver showing a finger spin and placement into an imaginary hip holster will happen if the player does this while on foot. *The revolver's hammer can be pulled back partially without firing by lightly squeezing an analog controller trigger. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA V Category:Handguns